


Just Start Without Me

by Echovous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Biting, Dialogue Light, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-War, Quickies, Sexual Frustration, Sleepiness, Spike and Valve (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echovous/pseuds/Echovous
Summary: Knock Out returns home after a long shift at a facility where he’s furthering his medical training. Breakdown does his best to keep the exhausted medic awake.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out
Kudos: 71





	Just Start Without Me

"How long do I get to keep you for?" Breakdown asked, joining Knock Out on the berth. 

Knock Out smirked as he looked up from the data pad and shifted to prop himself up. "Until this wonderful device decides to go off again," He threw the device onto the berth beside him, still in reach, but far enough away to show that Breakdown had his full attention. 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t go off then.”

Knock Out had been on call for the last few, recharge-less cycles and was clearly exhausted. Breakdown wouldn’t be surprised if the resident medic fell into recharge before they could get it on. It wouldn’t be a problem if he did. Breakdown didn’t mind snuggling up beside him, holding his sleek racer frame close to his chassis and venting in his scent. He hadn’t seen Knock Out for so long he’d almost prefer that over interfacing. 

“So,” Knock Out purred. “Are we going to ‘face or are you going to keep staring?” He asked, optics drifting shut. He was falling closer and closer to recharge. 

"Oh, we're going to 'face alright.”

Breakdown crawled over to Knock Out, straddling him. The motion was strange, foreign. Usually it was Knock Out leading, not him, but the resident medic looked so exhausted. Breakdown would probably have to be on top this time as he doubted Knock Out had the strength to hold himself up. He’d have to be careful though. He couldn’t risk scratching Knock Out’s paint by accident, although that would probably wake him up faster than anything...

As Breakdown got into position, his eyes wandered up the resident medic’s sleek frame, stopping at his smooth faceplates and closed optics. Time was running out if they were going to ‘face tonight.

Breakdown reached forward to brush a servo against Knock Out’s cheek. “You online?”

“Hm? Yeah, of course I’m online, Breakdown,” Knock Out stretched, arching his back strut, only to go still halfway through the motion. 

Breakdown frowned in thought. He didn't understand why Knock Out was doing this to himself. He knew Knock Out really wanted to become a medic, and he was taking the steps towards that goal. Knock Out had attended medical school, graduated, and had already completed several rotations. The rotation he was on now had him working deep in the city in an intensive care unit, meaning that Knock Out was always in a bad mood when he got off work especially if he’d lost a patient that day. 

Breakdown usually liked to hear about Knock Out’s patients which worked well since Knock Out loved to talk about them. But in this rotation, Knock Out rarely talked about anything. After he left the ICU for the cycle, he left everything behind, returning home like a hollow shell. So why would the red mech put up with all that? He was hot enough to... Well, he was hot enough to do whatever he wanted. And if he actually did want to heal the sick and injured, there were other ways that didn’t demand so much of his time. 

Breakdown leaned forward to place his servos on either side of Knockout’s helm, the movement causing Knock Out to shift in anticipation. "You want to meet me a bit?"

"Hm..." Knock Out paused to consider, optics still closed. "No. I think you're going to have to meet me 100% of the way."

Breakdown smirked at the resident medic and complied, lowering himself over Knock Out. He pressed his lip plates where neck cables met chin, smiling when he heard the pleasureful note escape Knock Out. He parted his lip plates to free his glossa, allowing it to slide down one of the medic’s tense cables. 

“Breakdown...” Knock Out sighed and he could feel his slim digits begin to slowly slide up his sides. 

Breakdown broke away from Knock Out’s neck to bring a servo up. He grabbed Knock Out’s helm, forcing the side of his helm into the berth to expose more of his neck. Breakdown expected a light smack on his face plates for handling him roughly, but received none. He smirked. Maybe a recharge deprived Knock Out wasn’t a bad thing...

Breakdown returned to Knock Out’s neck cables. With his glossa, he narrowed in on a specially sensitive cable, isolating it from the others. Already, Knock Out hummed, and when Breakdown took the cable between his denta, the medic released a small whine. Breakdown ran his denta up the neck cable, grinding against the medic’s sensitive neck in time with his thrusts above his still form. His panel was heating up to unbearable levels that he thought might burn the head of his spike. But as much as his spike wanted to pressurize, he kept it in his panel and continued to rut against air, awaiting a sign that Knock Out was conscious enough to continue. 

Knock Out hummed, suddenly shifting. He slowly brought his legs around Breakdown’s hips, hooking them together behind his aft. The resident medic’s servos tightened where they held Breakdown’s sides, sharp edges digging into seams, sharp enough to sting but not to pierce. Breakdown lowered himself closer to Knock Out, shifting his grip to pull the resident medic into a kiss which he tiredly returned. He leaned harder into the kiss, allowed their arrays to come into contact. Knock Out moaned at the heat to his valve, nearly biting down on Breakdown’s lip plates. Breakdown continued to rock his hips, this time against Knock Out’s uncovered valve. He groaned above the medic’s moans as he felt the moisture of his dripping valve wet his spike cover.

Eventually, Knock Out’s soft noises stopped altogether, and when Breakdown lifted his helm from their kiss, he saw that Knock Out had lost his battle with recharge. Breakdown sighed and pushed up off of him. He didn’t want to ‘face an unconscious mech, but he really wanted to ‘face or at least talk to Knock Out. Once Knock Out had left work, he came home and immediately crashed on the berth. They had no time together.

Breakdown gently gripped Knock Out’s shoulders and gave him a slight shake. “Knock Out... Babe, can you wake up?”

Knock Out released a soft hum, his helm turning away from him to burrow into the loose sheets.

Breakdown shook him a little harder this time. “Knock Out,” he leaned forward to whisper into his audial. 

"...Just start without me, sweetspark," Knock Out half-smiled, opening an optic, but Breakdown could tell that he wasn't fully there. 

Breakdown groaned in frustration. He really wanted to interact with Knock Out, whether it be talking or interfacing. He didn’t want Knock Out to be in recharge for all of it. He wanted to talk, wanted to hear everything he had to say. 

Breakdown dragged his servos down Knock Out’s sides. He slipped his servos beneath him, carefully gathering his frame in his arms before he rolled over so that the medic laid atop his chest plates. 

"Hm?" Knock Out blinked, his optics taking a moment to focus on Breakdown's. 

“Thought maybe it'd be easier for you to stay awake on top."

"Easier because you're so uncomfortable to lay on," Knock Out teased, shifting backwards to sit on his heated pelvic plating. 

Breakdown grunted, having to stop his spike from immediately pressurizing into the resident medic’s valve. "Works in my benefit then.”

Knock Out laughed tiredly as he began to absently traced his clawed digits along the seams in Breakdown’s chest plating. Breakdown watched him as he increased the charge coursing through his frame. His thighs twitched involuntarily at the slow, tired movements. He was going to blow a fuse if he didn’t overheat first...

“Knock Out,” Breakdown’s voice came out as more of a staticky moan than he’d intended. “You ready?”

Knock Out smiled that devilish smile of his. “I’ve been ready for breems, I’m not sure what you’re waiting for.” 

Breakdown grunted again. “Good, cuz any longer and my panel’s gonna fly through the ceiling with you on it.”

Knock Out laughed, straightening his back strut. Then he glanced down, servos moving down just above his panel. “Release it then.”

Breakdown complied, letting his panel slide aside at last. He arched into the berth as he felt cool digits grip his pressurizing spike, applying firm pressure just below the head. His rigid member pulsed at the sensation, already leaking pre-transfluid before Knock Out began to work him. Breakdown immediately groaned, tensing up when the resident medic’s slim digits began to slide down the length of his spike. The medic’s motions were slow (most likely due to his exhaustion) but he made up for it by adjusting his grip down each stroke, mimicking the tightening of calipers and sending heightened charge crackling through his systems. 

Knock Out hummed, helm lolling backward. He must be feeling the charge, too. He had to be. 

The resident medic changed his grip on Breakdown’s spike, bringing it up to his valve. Breakdown tensed, his servos reaching to grab a hold of Knock Out’s hips. All he wanted to do was thrust inside of Knock Out’s tight valve, and Knock Out seemed to know this too, because the resident medic only held his spike against his valve lips, rolling his hips. 

Breakdown grunted at the extra stimulation on the head of his spike. His charge was far too high. If he didn’t expel it soon, he could fry his systems. Breakdown opened his lip plates only to break into a roar-like moan of pleasure as Knock Out sunk down on his spike with an evil grin. 

“Ugh... You’re so tight,” Breakdown tightened his grip on Knock Out’s hips. 

The resident medic smiled and began to ride him. His form was sloppier and more erratic than usual, but Breakdown didn’t care, he didn’t even notice. All he could focus on was Knock Out bouncing up and down on his pelvic plating, his frame arched, showing off his gorgeous curves. Knock Out’s optics were closed again, but he was still very much awake. The expression on his face plates was slightly twisted in either pain, pleasure, or a mixture of both, and he was completely flushed.

The medic wasn’t going to last much longer, and he didn’t. Breakdown tilted his hips back to adjust the angle of his spike as it entered Knock Out, and the resident medic’s servos shot to Breakdown’s shoulder pauldrons to brace himself as he overloaded. The clenching of Knock Out’s calipers was enough to send Breakdown over the edge, too, and he tossed his head back, groaning in pleasure as he overloaded into the resident medic’s valve. Dispersing the heat in long, gushing strands of fluid that filled the resident medic. 

Knock Out gasped and fell against Breakdown’s chassis, still with Breakdown inside of him. He nuzzled into his neck, as if his plans were to recharge on top of him. Breakdown smiled and brought a servo up to wrap around Knock Out’s shoulders, rubbing small circles into his back. 

“I thought I wasn’t comfortable,” Breakdown smiled. 

Knock Out released a vent, not moving from his position on Breakdown’s chassis, still seated on his spike. “I change my mind,” he mumbled. 

Breakdown smiled and tilted his helm to stare at the resident medic. Knock Out’s optics were already closed and his vents had slowed. He was close to recharge. Breakdown thought he might as well join him. He was both tired and satisfied, and it was getting late. 

He’d just closed his optics when a long, drawn out series of pings sounded on the other side of the berth. Breakdown froze when he recognized what it was: Knockout’s data pad, the one he was supposed to have on him at all times in case he was needed. 

Maybe he didn’t notice it go off... Breakdown lightly thrusted once more into Knock Out’s sensitive valve, hearing him moan as he reached for the data pad. Knock Out weakly pulled it over to them and set it on Breakdown’s chest plates to read it. 

Breakdown watched Knock Out’s optics flick back and forth as he read. “You gotta go?” He asked, failing to hide the disappointment in his voice. 

The medic in training hesitated, still reading the data pad. He suddenly shifted backwards and off of Breakdown. “Yeah.” 

“Where to?” Breakdown pulled himself to rest against the headboard. Knock Out had already rushed from the berthroom into the wash racks.

“The ICU. Where else?” Knock Out responded with a slight edge. 

Breakdown slid off the berth and walked to the wash racks where he could already hear the solvent cascading from Knock Out’s frame. He stepped just out side of the wash racks and leaned up against the door frame to look in at the resident medic. Knock Out had his back turned to him as he quickly rinsed himself off. 

“What are they calling you in for?” Breakdown asked. 

Knock Out didn’t turn around to face him. “There’s a carrier under my care who’s been on spark support for cycles. She just fell into stasis.”

“Oh.”

That wasn’t good. Prolonged stasis already had risks on a mech, but to unborn sparklings? Stasis could terminate them if their carrier wasn’t roused soon. 

Knock Out spread his legs and quickly washed his valve out. Breakdown couldn’t help but watch the mix of solvent and transfluid flow down the resident medic’s legs and into the drain. He managed to look away just in time as Knock Out spun around, snapping his panels shut. Breakdown reached to grab one of the mesh towels and threw it at Knock Out. He grabbed it and began to quickly dry his frame. 

“I’ll drive with you if you want,” Breakdown offered.

“I’m going to be going fast,” Knock Out said as he reapplied the medic decals to his forearms. “And you wouldn’t be allowed past the lobby anyway.”

“I’d wait outside for you.”

“No. I’d rather you stay here, Breakdown. I’ll be back.” 

Knock Out finished with the wash racks and headed to leave. Breakdown stepped out of his way, following him through the apartment. When the resident medic swung open the door, Breakdown considered grabbing his arm, but he stopped himself, watching Knock Out leave. The resident medic gave him one final look, an exhausted smile, before he disappeared down the hall, leaving Breakdown alone. 

Once the resident medic’s pedesteps faded, Breakdown growled and returned to their berthroom. He threw himself down on the berth which was still warm from their interfacing, and curled up to fall into recharge. More than anything, he wanted to have Knock Out here.


End file.
